High Standards
by abcdefg1234
Summary: what happens when Bella thinks Edward is way to good for her and decides to date Jacob, a party could change all of that. ALL HUMANS ONE SHOT


ok I´m a little of on the English because i´m not from any country where they speak English but i´m doing my best xD

Ok so this mess all started at Alice's party, Alice is one of my best friends in the world

Just like Rosalie, really they are both the best, actually Alice threw this party so I could get

Close to this guy named Jacob Black, I've had some kind of crush on him for the past 3 months but

I've only had the courage to say hi to him like 2 times in the past month, but he was kind of

Close with some of Alice's friends so they invited him, before I actually liked a lot Alice's brother

Edward Cullen, but I always knew he was out of my league and Angela, one of my other friends

Told me if I really thought Edward would never go out with me, to try to find another guy and just

Forget about it, it was actually working; I haven't been thinking about Edward or melting every time

I saw him.

So now we are at this party I just went over to were Jake and his friends are and Alice was saying hi I think,

I just went over there and said hi to him and zone out after that when Alice was talking

To them because I really didn't care what they were saying until I heard Alice saying my name.

-hey Jacob did Bella say hi to you?

-Yeah she already did- and he looked at me and smile, then Alice stepped in again.

- Hey did I already introduce you? She is Bella swan.

- Yes you introduced us like 3 months ago I do remember- ok then I was kind of exited he

Did remember me.

- ok so I'm going outside to see who else is here or to look for jasper bye

Ok now I'm panicking she left me there with him and his friends I was just standing there

And he was looking at me so ok I'll say bye and run with Alice.

-what do you think you're doing Bella!

-hey you can't just leave me there I have no idea what to do Alice- ok now she looks mad

-ROSALIEE COME OVER HERE!- Ok she is mad and I'm really scare.

-What's up Alice? - Seriously now I'm really scare

- help me get Bella's ass back to where Jacob is. - I was zone out at the moment I didn't even realize I was being

Push back where he was until I saw him again, they left me there and left, so I just said hi to him again

And saw Mike Newton was standing behind him and went to say hi, what I can say I'm just way to shy.

- Hi Mike what's up? Having fun? - He looked at me confused because I was never the one

Who starting the talking

- Hi, mmm yep I guess it's alright its still early I guess and you?

-yep it's not bad, well I just came to say hi gotta go bye Mike

-bye Bella

Alice and Rosalie where going to pay, I can believe I could so easily talked to Mike

Because actually Mike was really good looking mmm I don't know but I found Angela

I think I'm going to stay with her for a while because Rose and Alice were just going to

Take me back to Jacob.

-hi ang

- O hi Bella

- Hey do you see who is over there? - looking to where she was pointing I saw Edward Cullen

Dam that guy is so hot.

- Ok Edward gets hotter everyday really what do they feed him? - She started laughing

- You're right, but focus you were supposes to be hitting on this Jacob guy right? - Ooh yeah she had

A point there.

- Well a girl can look Ang, it's not my fault he stands there- I saw Angela's boyfriend Ben

Walk in so I found that as my time to leave.

-Well bye Ang I'm going to look for Alice- and I left there to stand with Alice and Rose

At the other side of the house, just to mention the house was so huge you could get lost in it,

We were standing right next to were Alice put the drinks and everything so when we were

Just standing there talking, I saw Jake got a drink and said hi to use again, Rose was pressuring

Me to talk to him to move it say hi, something but I couldn't and he just stayed there,

He stayed with another group of people there all night who weren't actually his friends

But he was just staying there standing back to back with me.

-Bells if you don't do something I'll kill you I'm serious- and I really believed Alice was serious

I just couldn't get myself to talk to him so I just stayed there talking to Rose who decided for

My own good to stop pressuring me, it was making it worse actually.

Everything was going great I was just standing with my back on Jacob's and he wasn't moving

Or anything until this girl Lauran came dancing and just pushed me away from Jacob and started pushing me away

While she danced she started kind of hitting my back trying to get me further from him.

I moved because I din't want any fights so I just turned around and talked to Alice Rose and

Jasper who was there with us, after a while, Jessica Stanley came in and started dancing all

Over him and trying so hard to get his attention and he was more than happy to give it to her

So I just felt sick of how he could be with a girl like her she was ugly and weared way too much make up, I know guys

Lower their standards a lot when it comes to getting laid, but that much? It was gross

-hey Alice I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back

I just grabbed a drink and went outside to sit there in the grass; I had been there for 20 minutes

When I saw the one and only Edward Cullen coming outside and sitting next to me on the grass

-Bells, what are you doing here all alone? Here have a drink- wait a second, why is he now talking

To me? Well who cares,

- mmm thanks Edward? How come you're not inside having fun?

- I don't know just got bored, no pretty girls inside- he winked why are you outside?-, wait what the fuck did he just

Winked at me? naah it must be the alcohol o well

- don't know bored I guess, I was seeing something I really didn't want to.

-What was that? - Alcohol speaking here but I'm going to tell him the story.

-you know Jacob Black right?

- You didn't want to see him? Yea his kind of ugly not a nice view- I was laughing so hard at that

- No its not that, I don't know Alice and Rosalie want me to date him

- I don't like him for you, you're too much for him, he hooks up only with sluts- ok my

Imagination or is he mad?

-you got that part right, I told your sister I didn't want to talked to him, not to pressure me

If anything was going to happen I was going to let him do the talking and all of that I wasn't

Going to be all over him, but that was the problem, because I wasn't all over him I looked away

For like 1 minute and then saw Jessica Stanley all over him and he was just letting her.

-Stanley? Wow that low, that guy doesn't have standards or what, not even I'll go that low

If he had you to choose from, I would definitely go for you without thinking it twice. - did

Edward Cullen just says he'll go for me over Jessica, I'm so dreaming right now

- I think he prefers the quick way

- I prefer quality, its better if you have to work for it; it's not the same sleeping with a girl

That will do it with whoever has a dick and is over 13

- What type of girls do you like? -

- I go for brunettes with brown eyes and pale skin- after saying that he started getting really

Close to my face and I think I was moving my head forward to and at some point, his lips were

Just barely touching mine and he started kissing me, it was just a soft, slow kiss until he started

Trying to get his tongue in my mouth and I obviously let him, he put his hand on my waist and started

Putting his hands under my shirt, I already had mine under his shirt we stayed like that like for a minute

More until we needed air.

- wow Edward that was

-great

- wow when did I get on your lap? I was sitting next to you- he started laughing so hard

- I don't know bells, hey a little late but wanna go out tomorrow? A movie or something?

- Yep sure - I'm forgetting something

- Just one thing? Do you have feeling for Jacob? - I was forgetting something I knew it

- Nop not at all, I was kind of doing the get Jacob thing to get over you, never thought you'll be

Interested on me so I was just I actually have no idea what I was doing

-we should go inside Alice is probably freaking out by now

- Noo don't leave me yet.

- I won't we'll hang out inside- ok that was working for me, so I got up and was about to follow

Him inside when.

-Bella I was looking for you. Hey I'm sorry Alice just told me everything, like you didn't talked to me

I though you weren't at all interested so

- Hey don't worry I'm over it.

- So we can start over again? Hang out and stuff? - Edward growl a little when he said that but stayed

Beside me without doing nothing.

- No I mean I'm over you, really wouldn't want to be with a guy with so low standards, bye Jake

And I took Edwards hand and walked inside and Alice was smiling when she saw are hands and just

Said.

- Hey my plan worked I knew it would

And took off running, I wanted to follow her and asked her what plan but Edward grabbed me and kissed

Me and I even forgot my name.


End file.
